


A Swath Of Stars

by SpookyKiwiBird



Series: Kiwi Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ilysm, Romelle is Allura’s cousin, Royalty AU, happy birthday jordan, written way before season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyKiwiBird/pseuds/SpookyKiwiBird
Summary: Basically a bday present for my friend Jordan, so here’s a Royalty Lotura Au!(Disclaimer: this was written way before season 6 aired so Romelle is Allura’s cousin)





	A Swath Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyssssssssssm Jorn

It started off as a mere friendship between two people, a friendship that blossomed into a fiery, passionate relationship. Each from rival kingdoms who were under a strenuous truce, one that was supposed to be reconciled when the two met that very fateful night. Underneath a blanket of stars, started by just a hint of a smile, a truly strong bond was created that night. 

 

Princess Allura of Altea stood under a swathing of brightly lit stars, her forearms folded carefully over each other and set on the marble railing. From far away she looked serene, soothed by pinpricks of light, glowing steadily in the inky sky. Though, if you ventured a bit closer to the princess you could see the furrow of her brow, teeth coming to chew on lightly chapped lips.

 

However, the princesses worried train of thought was quickly derailed by a light sounding cough from behind her. Allura spun around, the chiffon trimming of her dress brushing the shiny floor of the balcony she was perched on. Perhaps she hoped it was her father, or at least her cousin Romelle coming to check on her, but what Allura’s blue eyes caught on surprised her. There stood Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon and heir to the Galran throne. 

 

Allura eyed the prince warily, a hint of disdain hidden in her eyes. Though before she could speak to ask the prince what he was doing here of all places instead of inside, where her father and Lotor’s father were currently making a truce, he spoke before her. 

 

“Princess Allura, you seem faintly troubled, penny for your thoughts?” Lotor asked, his dress shoes clacking lightly on the marbled floor as he took a couple of steps towards the Altean princess. 

 

Allura raised a gloved hand, prompting Lotor to stop in his tracks. “What are your intentions Prince Lotor?” she asked calmly, while her voice was soft her eyes were hard and imploring, searching Lotor’s own violet eyes for any hint of false intentions. Contrary to her belief, the princes eyes were open and warm, there was no hint of any foul play deep in them. 

 

“I have no intentions of any kind Princess,” Lotor said honestly, putting up his own gloved hands for emphasis. “I merely came out here to ask if you were alright, and perhaps ask for a dance.” he said. Allura raised a fine eyebrow, her eyes following the twinkle of mirth in the princes eyes. 

 

Allura put a finger on her chin, thinking for a minute before giving the Galran the smallest smile. “I suppose I can spare one dance.” she agreed, holding out one gloved hand for Lotor to take. Little did she know, that was the start of something, just a small spark for now but something that would eventually catch fire to everything around it. 

 

Prince Lotor took Allura’s hand, whisking her out onto the ballroom floor as another musical piece began to play. “Did you know Prince Lotor, that this ball is also a way for me to meet potential suitors?” Allura asked. 

 

“I did not know that, I thought this was a dance to build the ground support of a truce,” Lotor hummed, pulling Allura a little closer with his arm. The music spun around them, lifting them away like gravity. Lotor smiled brightly as their heels clicked over the ballroom floor. He watched as Allura’s hair spun out and bounced more with each move and beat. This was perfect. This was dancing and art coming to life, strong pointed moves didn't matter here. All that mattered right now was Allura and Lotor, stuck in their own little world as the music lifted and swirled around them. Then, the dance was over like a flash of lightning, breaking the moment they had between them.

 

Allura cleared her throat. “Thank you for the dance Lotor, but I must be going.” she said earnestly, 3 seconds away from bolting when Lotor grabbed her hand lightly.

 

“Save one more dance for me?” he asked. Allura hesitated before nodding, pulling her arm away and rushing as fast as she could in a dress and heels over to her father. 

 

The princess was surprised when she saw her mother and father in a heated discussion with an unfamiliar family. Gathering up her pride and her skirt, Allura walked over to her parents, interrupting the conversation quickly.

 

“Father? Who might these people be?” Allura asked lightly, her lips slightly pursed at the alteans in front of her. Though one face she recognized. 

 

“Allura I’m sure you remember Hira,” Her father said tightly, gesturing at the pink haired altean woman who gave her a stiff nod. Ah yes, of course Allura remembered Hira, the girl who had earned her trust, only to eventually manipulate her. “This is her family, who were  _ just  _ leaving.” Allura’s father finished, 

 

Hira’s father went positively red in the face. “Alfor we have not finished what we were discussing,” he hissed, putting extra emphasis on the discussing part. 

 

“And we will not be finishing the discussion,” Allura’s father said firmly, earning some sputtering from Hira’s dad, and a disdainful look on Hira’s mothers face. 

 

“You will pay for this Alfor! Mark my words!” Hira’s father said indignantly, stomping like a child who didn’t get what they wanted. 

 

“No, I can assure you that he will not pay,” A cool voice came from behind them. Six pairs of eyes consecutively turned to the speaker. When Hira’s fathers eyes landed on Lotor, all the redness on his face drained away to a pale, spooked white color. 

 

With a harrumph, Hira’s family stalked off into the distance. Allura’s father turned to Lotor once more. “That was not your place,” he said coldly, watching as Lotor wilted a little. “However, thank you for the assistance.” Allura’s father finished. Allura kept the giggle to herself when Lotor straightened back up at her father's words. 

 

It felt like the rest of the night passed by in a flash and before Allura knew it, the night was over. People flooded out of the altean castle, leaving the castle feeling strangely empty and quiet. Allura and Lotor did end up having one more dance before the night was over though.

 

“Before I leave princess, will you write to me?” Lotor asked, standing by the big oak doors at the entrance. His father Zarkon and his mother Haggar waited impatiently at the door while Lotor talked to Allura.

 

A small smile curled over Allura’s features. “How presumptuous of you to assume that I enjoyed your company enough to write to you,” Allura stated with a coy look on her face. “However, I will consider your offer.”  

 

“Thank you for this wonderful evening Princess,” Lotor quirked a smile, taking Princess Allura’s hand gently and bringing it up to his lips, maintaining eye contact with the princess as he kissed her hand. If you looked a little closer at Allura, you could see the gentle flush to her cheeks as the handsome prince treated her with delicate care.

 

“Farewell Prince Lotor,” Allura said a little faintly, her eyes tracking Lotor’s movement as he and his family exited the altean castle.

 

Allura’s cousin Romelle grinned at her. “Well, well, well Allura, look at you go,” she teased, earning a smack to the back of her head by one of her older brothers Avok. Romelle’s other older brother Bandor just shook his head in disdain. 

 

Allura spun around on her cousin. “Romelle you can’t talk, I see you with Sven,” she threatened, watching fondly as her cousins “ooohed” at Romelle and her positively red face. It was times like this that Princess Allura enjoyed, no suitors or people persisting that she find someone to settle down with, these times of just mirth with her cousins were truly unforgettable. 

 

“Alright, alright you four,” Allura’s mother chuckled, herding them in like cattle and gently prompting them up the stairs. The smile was unmistakable on Allura’s face, times were truly good for her.

  
  


One week later, Allura and Lotor were writing to each other nightly, her smile getting a little bit wider every letter that the Prince sent her. Romelle of course made fun of her, cracking jokes of forming a harem with Lotor, Allura and her, which of course earned Romelle her fair share of getting things thrown at her. 

 

It seemed a little odd, but Allura eventually got her own bird to deliver messages personally to Lotor. It was a small little Pigeon, a brown one with little flecks on it’s feathers, the bird was a little temperamental, though very smart. Allura nicknamed the bird Pidge for short. 

 

Allura sat at her small wooden desk, for once there was no racket in the background, no Romelle to pester her. Taking a deep breath Allura pressed the tip of her quill into the yellowing page and  _ wrote _ . Over the course of her life, Allura never imagined she would be pouring her heart and soul, all of her secrets and fears, to one person. Despite only meeting Lotor a week ago, she felt a deep inexplicable connection to the prince. 

 

_ My dear Lotor,  _

 

_ Recently I’ve felt a sort of detachment to everything around me. Everything is so quiet, so solemn in the castle. Even my advisor Coran is strangely quiet. Though I know none of this is my fault, there is a deep, vicious part of me that believes it is I that has caused this odd spell of silence.  _

 

_ Talking to you is one of the ways I can release all these pent up emotions, there is nobody else I would rather talk to about this than with you. I fear though, that perhaps our parents’ strenuous relationship with each other is fluctuating more on the aggressive side as of lately. Besides that, I hope you are doing well Prince Lotor. _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Allura  _

 

Almost two days later Pidge came back with a small scroll tied to her delicate foot. Allura carefully removed the letter from Pidge’s foot and tried to give her a head pat, earning a nip to her pointer finger in response from the bird. 

 

_ My dearest Allura,  _

 

_ It hurts my heart that you feel that you have caused the tension in your castle, but I can assure you that it is surely not your fault. Yes, it is true that our parents have been at...odds recently, but my father Zarkon has proposed a statement to me that not only shocked me, but may also shock you.  _

 

_ It is not my place to disclose any information, but I hope you aren’t too angry at the sudden change of events. Now, again you don’t need to use any formalities with me, Lotor is just fine without ‘prince’ in front of it. I hope these thoughts don’t continue to trouble you.  _

 

_ Love, _

_ Lotor  _

 

Of course Allura was confused at the cryptic message Lotor had sent her, but it didn’t take the princess very long to find out. A knock on the door snapped Allura out of her confused stupor to open said door, only to be greeted by the sight of her mother. 

 

“Mother, what a pleasant surprise,” Allura commented, gesturing in with a sweeping motion of her arm. Allura’s mother stepped in, daintly clearing her throat before sitting down on Allura’s bed. 

 

“So,” Her mother began. Allura felt a nasty feeling in her stomach as her mother started off. “Your father and I have made an agreement of sorts with the Galran empire. In order to join our two kingdoms together, Emperor Zarkon suggested something, which we agreed to.”

 

Allura was starting to feel nervous now, her mother taking in a great breath of air before continuing. “We mutually agreed, to join our two kingdoms together, that you and Prince Lotor will be getting married.” Her mother finished, looking up at Allura to gauge her reaction. To her surprise it wasn’t anger or disgust, it was a mirthful curiosity that lit up her face. 

 

“Married? Lotor and I?” Allura said a little hysterically, huffing a breath of laughter that soon turned into a full bellied laugh that bordered hysteria. 

 

“Allura dear, are you alright?” Allura’s mother asked worriedly, getting to her feet when Allura bent over, hands on her thighs as she laughed. Allura looked up and surprised her mother for the second time when she had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling widely. 

 

“I’m getting married mother!” she announced happily to the empty room, dancing around a little bit while her mother sat in stupefied shock. “And there’s nobody else that I would rather get married too.” Allura finished. Her mother got up, her eyes a little glassy when she lunged forward to pull her daughter into a tight hug. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re getting married either, are you sure you’re completely ok with this?” Allura’s mother asked, pulling away from the hug to lightly cradle her daughters chin. With tears in her eyes Allura nodded. 

 

“I’m very much ok with this arrangement.”

  
  


It was almost two weeks later when Allura’s wedding would finally take place. Within those two weeks Allura and Lotor wrote almost nonstop to each other, Lotor was also pleasantly surprised when he found out Allura was borderline ecstatic about their engagement. However, despite writing to each other, the two hadn’t seen each other since the ball. 

 

Needless to say, Allura was fretting over every last detail. Her nerves were positively frayed when the wedding day came, though she would never admit that for it would damage her usually cool tempered image. 

 

“Allura, you look extravagant,” A voice sounded from behind her, a small smile reached Allura’s eyes as she turned around to face her father. The traditional white dress swirled behind her like seafoam. She wore a white  gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A semicircular, high collar made of silk-like materials headed the ankle-length robe, she truly did look exquisite. 

 

With tears in his eyes, Allura’s father hooked an arm through Allura’s. “Are you ready?” he asked quietly. 

 

“Definitely.” Came the whispered reply from Allura. Quietly, the oak doors swung open, Allura rolled her shoulders back and lifted her head up. 

 

It was time.

 

~ _ fin _

  
  
  
  
  


(HAPPY BIRTHDAY JORDAN <3333)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave a comment or kudos, either way it brightens my day


End file.
